Mob Psycho 100: Childish Control
by sweet-sativa
Summary: An over-hydrated Mob becomes desperate on his walk home with Ritsu and he begins to lose control. Contains omorashi (wetting, desperation, and peeing)


In a small city located somewhere in Japan, the Kageyama brothers were walking home along a peaceful aqueduct. On the grass slopes leading toward the water there were families and couples enjoying the afternoon breeze and on the path, the brothers were being sure to avoid joggers and bicyclists going about their usual routines.

It was a peaceful day for everyone. Everyone, that is, except Mob.

 **90%**

Mob's bladder throbbed, his heart was racing, and he still had a few kilometers to go before he reached his house. The Body Improvement Club had given him a bottle of Pocari Sweat, a sports drink, and told him to drink plenty of water because they were planning to do a full day of cardio after school. Mob, not wanting to pass out again halfway through the workout, took it upon himself to make sure his liquids were well stocked.

The trouble came when his little brother, Ritsu, stopped by the clubroom to remind him that their parents needed them home early. Mob kicked himself for forgetting then kicked himself again for not insisting upon stopping to use a toilet before they left the school. He needed to be more assertive about what he wanted but he didn't want his brother to be late on his behalf.

There were buildings close by that Mob could run to and find a restroom but it would be out of their way and, in the end, he wasn't sure if he could find one sooner than it would take for him to just walk home. Still, he pictured himself running into a Family-Mart and making it just in time.

 **91%**

"Ahh," Mob quietly gasped as a small spurt of warm urine spread in his underpants. He pressed his legs together and his walking became more stiff.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Ritsu asked, Mob's movements and expression being far from his usual, plain self.

"Nothing, just sore from yesterday's club activities," Mob said, thinking on his feet. He was Ritsu's older brother, he couldn't admit to just how badly he needed to pee. He remembered when they were little and Ritsu had had an accident not long after potty training. When his parents scolded Ritsu, Mob beamed with pride at having dry pants.

 **92%**

'What if mom sees the stain on my underwear?!' Mob thought, panicking to himself. He was nearly in high school, there's no way he could suffer the embarrassment from his mom lecturing him about underwear stains. He started formulating a plan and considered whether he should throw his underwear away or try and wash them in the sink first.

 **93%**

His thoughts rushed back to his present emergency as another tinge of pain entered his bladder and tried to force itself out. He and his brother were getting close to home by now but his urge to pee was still growing, little by little.

"Mob, should we find a bathroom?" Ritsu asked, catching Mob off guard.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mob stuttered out. "I'm fine!"

"Then why are you holding yourself like that?" Ritsu asked.

Mob looked down and saw he was subconsciously holding his crotch to help dam any leaks. He took his hand away, causing more desperation but less embarrassment.

"I'll be fine…" Mob said, his voice clearly lacking confidence.

Ritsu cocked his eyebrows, reading Mob like a book. "If you need to go just go, you'll hurt yourself if you're holding it like that."

Mob forced himself to smile at his brother. "You're right, let's go find a place," he said, scanning the nearby buildings for any place that might have a bathroom. He saw a Lawson's convenience store in the distance and his heart skipped a beat in excitement. Sadly, this excitement was too much for the boy.

 **94%**

A small stream of urine escaped from Mob and he tried flexing his bladder muscles, to no avail. He wanted to grab himself with his hand, with both hands, but his natural modesty prevented him from making such a gesture.

The small stream of urine became a big, steady stream and soon Mob could feel warm pee spreading around his crotch and down the legs of his black school uniform. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up to see Ritsu, who was staring at him with a look of deep concern.

 **95%**

Mob's consciousness was slipping, all he could focus on was the fact he was peeing himself in front of his younger brother. Warm liquid started to pool up in his socks and drip directly from the crotch of his pants and onto the pavement below him, making a small puddle.

His mind went back to when they were kids and he'd watched Ritsu wet his pants. Now he imagined himself, crying after his accident, as his parents scolded him and his little brother beamed with pride in the distance.

 **96%**

The pain from holding, the embarrassment from wetting, and the lightheadedness from losing himself to the overwhelming power that was trying to break free from his body formed with the absolute, euphoric relief from finally relieving himself. Mob's legs grew weak and he dropped to the ground, the last of the urine trickling out of him and pooling up around his knees.

 **97%**

Mob was crying and wet but, more than anything, he was worried about losing himself.

 **98%**

He didn't want to lose control and accidentally hurt Ritsu or someone else.

 **99%**

He tried taking deep breaths but it didn't seem to help. He almost surrendered himself to that _other_ him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Ritsu smiling down on him. "It's alright, brother," he said, wearing a comforting smile. "Remember when you saw me wet my pants when we were kids? I wont tell anyone about this if you don't tell anyone about that."

 **93%**

Mob smiled and took a deep breath. He may have been humiliated by his own actions but he was proud to have such a cool younger brother. Ritsu offered him and a hand and Mob took it, getting back on his feet and examining the damage to his pants.

The cool, wet fabric didn't feel good on his skin but he was lucky his school uniform favored black; you could hardly tell his slacks were wet at all. The only way anyone would be able to know Mob had soaked his pants was if they saw the puddle he'd made while he was doing it. He sighed in relief, knowing that all he had to do was take a few steps away and no one would ever have to know.

Then his gaze fell upon Tsubomi, his childhood crush since elementary school. She and her group of friends were standing a ways off in front of him, staring at Mob. Tsubomi put one hand over her mouth and started giggling.

 **100% Childish**

Mob's eyes went white and he began floating as an aura of suffering protruded from his body, enveloping everything around him. Tsubomi and her friends began running away as Ritsu stepped back cautiously. Ritsu watched in fear as his big brother, normally prone to violent outbursts when these moods overtook him, instead just seemed to make his clothes bigger.

No not bigger, he realized. Mob was making himself smaller. His body shrunk and his face started softening, taking on the plump features of a small child. His wet pants slipped off his hips and fell to the ground, his yellow-stained underwear soon followed them. His school shirt enveloped his body and went past his feet. Mob slowly drifted back to the ground.

The two watched each other in silence for a moment. Ritsu, the formerly younger brother, staring down at Mob, the formerly older brother. Mob was confused about why Ritsu had gotten so much taller and he started examining himself. His arms couldn't reach through the cuffs in his jacket and he patted himself down, realizing his proportions were all off.

The reality of the situation finally dawned on Mob. His eyes opened up like a faucet and he started wailing, crying like a small child having a meltdown in public.

Ritsu hesitated, he wasn't sure how to handle this. He grabbed the young, crying child and cradled him in his arms. The oversized jacket was like a security blanket keeping him fully covered. "Don't worry, Mob," Ritsu said, his own tone revealing plenty of worry. "I bet Reigen will know what to do."

 **60%**

Mob awoke sitting straight up in his futon. He was breathing heavily, tears were rolling down his face, and he was drenched with sweat. He looked around his dark room then quickly examined his hands, seeing they were normal sized. He breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Phew, it was just a dream," he said to himself. "I didn't wet my pants and, more importantly, I didn't lose control of my powers around Ritsu again." Certain that none of that had really happened, he laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, ready to drift back to sleep.

'Strange dream, though,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what caused it? Maybe I drank too much before bed. But I don't feel like I have to pee…'

His eyes shot back open and he lifted his head from the pillow. He began realizing just how drenched in sweat he really was. "It _was_ all a dream, right?!" he asked out loud as he lifted his blanket and examined his bedding.

Mobs jaw dropped open and a terrified, disgusted expression washed over his face.

 **80%**


End file.
